cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
The Mentalist (2008 series)
The Mentalist (TV series; 2008 - 2015) Created by Bruno Heller Male Deaths: *Billy Acquaviva Jr. (Ep. 4.06 Where in the World is Carmine O'Brien?) *Tom Adams (Ep. 2.04 Red Menace) *Lawrence Adisa (Ep. 4.13 Red Is The New Black) *John Ales (Ep. 2.19 Blood Money) *Victor Alfieri (Ep. 4.14 At First Blush) *Joaquim de Almeida (Ep. 4.12 My Bloody Valentine) *Dave Baez (Ep. 4.23 Red Rover, Red Rover) *Matt Baker (Ep. 5.11 Days of Wine and Roses) *Steven Bauer (Ep. 5.12 Little Red Corvette) *Xander Berkeley (Ep. 6.08 Red John) *Richard Bernard (Ep. 5.02 Devil's Cherry) *Josh Braaten (Ep. 3.09 Red Moon) *Michael Broderick (Ep. 3.24 Strawberries and Cream Part 2) *Dylan Bruno (Ep. 3.15 Red Gold) *Jesse Burch (Ep. 2.08 His Red Right Hand) *Alejandro Cardenas (Ep. 6.10 Green Thumb) *Christopher Carver (Ep. 5.05 Red Dawn) *Nick Chinlund (Ep. 2.10 Throwing Fire) *Brandon Claybon (Ep. 5.09 Black Cherry) *Edward Conna (Ep. 2.03 Red Badge) *Scott Connors (Ep. 4.12 My Bloody Valentine) *Kevin Corrigan (Ep. 6.04 Red Listed) *Christopher Cousins (Ep. 5.18 Behind The Red Curtain) *Josh Coxx (Ep. 4.10 Fugue in Red) *Steven Culp (Ep. 1.01 Pilot) *Alex Daniels (Ep. 6.01 The Desert Rose) *Eddie Davenport (Ep. 4.02 Little Red Book) *Reed Diamond (Ep. 6.06 Fire and Brimbstone) *Adam Dunnells (Ep. 3.08 Ball of Fire) *Chris Ellis (Ep. 3.09 Red Moon) *Gideon Emery (Ep. 3.18 The Red Mile) *Dave Engfer (Ep. 2.21 18-5-4) *Gene Farber (Ep. 1.16 Bloodshot) *Matt Flanagan (Ep. 4.22 So Long, and Thanks for All the Red Snapper) *William Forsythe (Ep. 5.04 Blood Feud) *Michael Gaston (Ep. 6.08 Red John) *Jim Gleason (Ep. 2.01 Redemption) *Jeff Griggs (Ep. 6.05 The Red Tattoo) *Nick Hanneman (Ep. 4.20 Something's Rotten in Redmund) *Mark Hengst (Ep. 1.10 Red Brick and Ivy) *Kane Hodder (Ep. 4.24 The Crimson Hat) *Dominic Hoffman (Ep. 2.08 His Red Right Hand) *Russ Hunt (Ep. 4.09 The Redshirt) *Elliott James (Ep. 2.06 Black Gold and Red Blood) *Jan M. Janssen (Ep. 3.20 Redacted) *Antal Kalik (Ep. 3.04 Red Carpet Treatment) *Ravi Kapoor (Ep. 3.23 Strawberries and Cream Part 1) *Bruce Kenny (Ep. 4.18 Ruddy Cheeks) *David Kilde (Ep. 2.05 Red Scare) *Dorian Kingi (Ep. 2.18 Aingavite Baa) *Terry Kinney (Ep. 2.08 His Red Right Hand) *Ryan Koncar (Ep. 3.05 The Red Ponies) *Gary Kraus (Ep. 6.03 Wedding in Red) *David H. Lawrence (Ep. 6.02 Black-Winged Redbird) *Aaron Lohr (Ep. 6.04 Red Listed) *Stephen Macht (Ep. 5.19 Red Letter Day) *Andy Manning (Ep. 3.17 Bloodstream) *Gregory Marcel (Ep. 5.13 The Red Barn) *Max Martini (Ep. 5.04 Blood Feud) *Anthony Martins (Ep. 5.01 The Crimson Ticket) *Malcolm McDowell (Ep. 6.06 Fire and Brimbstone) *Christopher McFarland (Ep. 2.11 Rose-Colored Glasses) *John Mese (Ep. 3.14 Blood for Blood) *Andres Perez-Molina (Ep. 2.08 His Red Right Hand) *Michael Mosley (Ep. 1.22 Red John's Footstep) *Joe Nieves (Ep. 6.08 Red John) *Tyler Nimmons (Ep. 3.24 Strawberries and Cream Part 2) *Jake Olson (Ep. 4.16 His Thoughts Were Red Thoughts) *David Paymer (Ep. 4.07 Blinking Red Light) *Denney Pierce (Ep. 3.15 Red Gold) *Casey Pieretti (Ep. 2.08 His Red Right Hand) *Andrew Pifko (Ep. 4.13 Red Is The New Black) *Jack Plotnick (Ep. 6.01 The Desert Rose) *Mark Provencher (Ep. 5.03 Not One Red Cent) *Eric Pumphrey (Ep. 6.05 The Red Tattoo) *Michael Rady (Ep. 4.24 The Crimson Hat) *Wes Ramsey (Ep. 6.03 Wedding in Red) *Marco Rodriguez (Ep. 2.22 Red Letter) *Andrew Ryan (Ep. 3.16 Red Queen) *Mitch Ryan (II) (Ep. 6.01 The Desert Rose) *Nestor Serrano (Ep. 3.07 Red Hot) *Michael Sidisin Jr. (Ep. 2.09 A Price Above Rubies) *Michael B. Silver (Ep. 3.03 The Blood On His Hands) *Stephen Snedden (Ep. 2.20 Red All Over) *Jesse Lee Soffer (Ep. 3.23 Strawberries and Cream Part 1) *Stephen Sowan (Ep. 2.23 Red Sky in the Morning) *Todd Stashwick (Ep. 1.11 Red John's Friends) *Eric Stonestreet (Ep. 1.02 Red Hair and Silver Tape) *Adam Tsekhman (Ep. 5.12 Little Red Corvette) *James C. Victor (Ep. 2.15 Red Herring) *Ian Vogt (Ep. 3.18 The Red Mile) *Dan Watkins (Ep. 3.06 Pink Chanel Suit) *Alex Wexo (Ep. 4.01 Scarlet Ribbons - Ron Deutsch) *Bradley Whitford (Ep. 3.24 Strawberries and Cream: Part 2) *Biff Wiff (Ep. 3.10 Jolly Red Elf) *Eric Winter (Ep. 3.24 Strawberries and Cream: Part 2) *George Wyner (Ep. 3.18 The Red Mile) *Daniel Zacapa (Ep. 2.02 The Scarlet Letter) Female Deaths: *Rose Abdoo (Ep. 5.18 Behind The Red Curtain) *Tacey Adams (Ep. 5.15 Red Lacquer Nail Polish) *Jessica Alvarado (Ep. 3.22 Rhapsody in Red) *Maxine Bahns (Ep. 3.02 Cackle-Bladder Blood) *Rhea Bailey (Ep. 5.07 If It Bleeds, It Leads) *Simone Bargetze (Ep. 1.14 Crimson Casanova) *April Billingsley (Ep. 5.17 Red White and Blue) *Kristine Blackport (Ep. 2.02 The Scarlet Letter) *Shauna Bloom (Ep. 2.08 His Red Right Hand) *Andrea Bogart (Ep. 1.15 Scarlett Fever) *Jillian Bowen (Ep. 1.02 Red Hair and Silver Tape) *Toyia Brown (Ep. 3.12 Bloodhounds) *Dove Cameron (Ep. 5.02 Devil's Cherry) *Natalia Castellanos (Ep. 4.08 Pink Tops) *Emmanuelle Chriqui (Ep. 5.16 There Will Be Blood) *Tyra Colar (Ep. 3.13 Red Alert) *Rachel Montez Collins (Ep. 2.19 Blood Money) *Diana Cosma (Ep. 1.23 Red John's Footsteps) *Myndy Crist (Ep. 1.17 Carnelian, Inc.) *Kelsi Cullimore (Ep. 4.07 Blinking Red Light) *Ashli Dowling (Ep. 3.12 Bloodhounds) *Carrie Finklea (Ep. 2.23 Red Sky in the Morning) *Amy Price-Francis (Ep. 2.16 Code Red) *Kelly Frye (Ep. 4.17 Cheap Burgundy) *Christine Garver (Ep. 4.15 War Of The Roses) *Laura San Giacomo (Ep. 5.22 Red John's Rules) *Katie Gill (Ep. 1.03 Red Tide) *Bevin Hamilton (Ep. 1.08 The Thin Red Line) *Olivia Hardt (Ep. 1.11 Red John's Friends) *Elaine Hendrix (Ep. 2.15 Red Herring) *Judith Hoag (Ep. 1.02 Red Hair and Silver Tape) *Mandy Kowalski (Ep. 5.01 The Crimson Ticket) *Jen Kuhn (Ep. 5.14 Red In Tooth And Claw) *Michelle LaRue (Ep. 5.11 Days of Wine and Roses) *Michelle Lawrence (Ep. 1.05 Redwood) *Annie Little (Ep. 3.13 Red Alert) *Eva Mah (Ep. 2.23 Red Sky in the Morning) *Angela Martinez (Ep. 2.23 Red Sky in the Morning) *Abigail Mavity (Ep. 2.10 Throwing Fire) *Patricia Melone (Ep. 3.03 The Blood on his Hands) *Rebecca Metz (Ep. 1.16 Bloodshot) *Amy Motta (Ep. 5.20 Red Velvet Cupcakes) *Jaime Murray (Ep. 1.17 Carnelian, Inc.) *Kate Norby (Ep. 4.02 Little Red Book) *Jaimi Paige (Ep. 3.11 Bloodsport) *Jennifer Peo (Ep. 5.07 If It Bleeds, It Leads) *Izabella G. Rayner (Ep. 2.11 Rose-Colored Glasses) *Beth Riesgraf (Ep. 6.05 The Red Tattoo) *Alice Rietveld (Ep. 3.24 Strawberries and Cream Part 2) *Elise Robertson (Ep. 5.16 There Will Be Blood) *Elisabeth Röhm (Ep. 6.02 Black-Winged Redbird) *Laura Jean Salerno (Ep. 2.13 Redline) *Jessy Schram (Ep. 3.08 Ball of Fire) *Rebecca Staab (Ep. 2.01 Redemption) *Nancy Stafford (Ep. 1.07 Seeing Red) *Mary Alexandra Stiefvater (Ep. 1.01 Pilot) *Claudia Wells (Ep. 4.06 Where in the World is Carmine O'Brien?) *Laura Wineteer (Ep. 3.06 Pink Chanel Suit) *Deborah Ann Woll (Ep. 1.10 Red Brick and Ivy) Category:TV Series Category:2008 TV series debuts Category:2015 TV series endings Category:CBS TV series Category:TV series by Warner Bros.